Time, Snow and Chains
by Silver Sakura of the Night
Summary: When Jack made the blizzard in 69. When a women dies in the blizzard. When they meet, when the daughter of the woman releases her power... When Jack and the girl must find a way to unbind the chain of Thantatos's Fire...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My Mother told me stories, everyday since I was born until 1 month ago, when she died of a blizzard.

She told me to believe, to imagine, to think that everything could be real. I listened, believed and My childhood was magical.

She told me stories about Santa, The Tooth fairy, The Easter Rabbit, Sandman and the one I loved most, Jack Frost. But now, I don't believe in them anymore, the stories my Mother told me were amazing and magnificent, but not real...

Just when she closed her eyes, protecting me from the blizzard, my heart was torn. All the faith and belief, that they would protect us, especially Jack Frost, was shattered.

Before Mother's arms around me loosened, she said '' I love you, and always, always believe..".

* * *

Hello, everyone! This is Night Sakura here! This is my first fanfiction ever, hope you will enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aqua's POV**

''Aqua Alexandra Violetta, if you don't get down here right now you don't get breakfast!" a voice yelled from down stairs.

Oh, the voice of Aunt Grace could sure wake people up form their sleep, and besides it was Saturday morning. At 6:00 am! But anyways I'm kinda used to it since I moved to Aunt's apartment when Mother died...

"I'm counting! 5 4 3 .." Aunt yelled out again even louder then before.

"Coming, Coming! Give me a few minutes to change!'' I called back. I changed in a hoddie and jeans in 1 minute, my highest record!

I smelled bacon and toast with butter when I hopped down the stairs. "Morning Aunt Grace, could I go to the park with Luna today we are going to Starbucks after." I asked for her permission to go with my BFF Luna.

"Hmmm... Sure if you get back before 5:00, right before dinner." She said.

"Thanks Aunt Grace, I'll be back before 5." I replied excitedly, I get to go with Luna! I finished my breakfast hurriedly and took my bag and keys and almost leaped out of the door. "Bye Aunt Grace!" I shouted.

"Bye, Aqua have fun!" Aunt replied.

**Jack's POV**

"Wohooooo!" I shouted as the Wind took me high up in the skies. I should go to take a look around the city up head, it's so tiny I must have missed it all those years...

"Well, Wind you know what i am thinking, let's GO!" I shouted.

Whoooshh, in a split second I am right on the top of the tiny city. There's a sign that said the city's name on it :

**WELCOME to The City of EMARD!**

Well, that's a weird name for a city but, oh well.

I should go check out these streets and see if I can make it snow here (well it is Winter!) , and maybe if there's kids, I can make them believe in me!

Ok, people of Emard, here comes the snow!**1 2 3 GO**! My snowflakes!

Alright, since its snowing now, I might as well go find the kids!

**Aqua's POV**

As I walked in the park, I spotted my friend Luna, Luna Luna Luna... She is by best friend since... well when I moved in with Aunt Grace. She is a great friend, a master at keeping secrets, which is good cause I talk to her about most of my secrets. She is pretty with her almost white blond hair and red eyes, yes she is an albino. My best friend is an albino and she is the best friend I have ever had.

We were walking down the street to Starbucks, then suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over me. I staggered.  
"Huh? Aqua are you alright?!" Luna noticed...

**Jack's POV**

As I flied through the streets I found two girls walking. Both of them were pretty. But the girl on the left has caught my eye. She was pretty with her long and dark brown hair, almost black, her eyes were shocking, they were a brilliant blue. Which was uncommon for people with brown hair.

Wait, she is a bit pale, her skin almost transparent!?

"Aqua, are you alright?! Aqua?!" I heard the albino girl shout.

What's wrong is she alright?!

But then I know something is wrong...

Because she felled forwards and closed her eyes when she touched the ground...

"Aqua!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's POV**

"Aqua!" Luna screamed when Aqua touched the ground.

"What the... What just happened?!" Jack whispered. He flew in front of the girls, thinking that because Luna looked about 17 she wouldn't believe in him.

But she did, Luna still believed in the guardians. "What..." Luna whispered, "Jack Frost!" she exclaimed.

"What?!, yo-you can see me?!" Jack was surprised.

"Of course I can see you, now could you help me with Aqua here, I think she is burning up..." Luna said.

"Sure, wait a sec. I cool her down and see what I can do..." Jack said while putting his cool almost cold hands over her forehead.

"Hmmm..." Aqua moaned.

_" Remember... The Time Is Coming... You Shall Meet Him... And You Will Be Binded To Him...Remember That..."  
_

"Who are you...?" Aqua cried out. Then she felt a cool hand over her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly, blinking at the sunlight.

She saw Luna, but of course she couldn't see Jack, she was puzzled about the nice cool feeling on her forehead.

"Luna,is there like an ice pack on my forehead? Because there's something cool on my forehead.." she asked.

Jack gasped and quickly pulled his hands away, he just remembered that Aqua probably couldn't see him, and she couldn't.

Aqua frowned in discomfort as the nice cool feeling disappeared.

'How is Luna going to explain this? The cold feeling, that was my hand...' Jack thought silently. at the same time giving Luna a meaning full look.

Luna caught his look, and pondered how to answer her question.

Aqua touched her forehead, 'There's nothing there? Must have been my imagination...'.

"Never mind, must have been my imagination, I guess..." Aqua said.

**Jack's POV**

Yeesh! I thought that Luna would have to explain to Aqua, which now I know that's her name.

I think I should leave now I said I'll be back for lunch to North. He said he is going to make his famous Chili, with _a little _help from Tooth.

I gave Luna a look, she turned around with a questioning look.

"I should be getting back now, to the north pole." I said. Since Aqua couldn't hear or see me.

"Ok, bye bye." she answered. "Who are you talking to, Luna?" Aqua asked.

Ummm I will leave now, I don't wanna cause more questions for Aqua and Luna.

"Wind! take me back!" I said after leaving them to themselves.

I felt a strong pull at my whole body, then I surged forward.

Suddenly I just remembered, if Aqua couldn't see me, when I was cooling her down with my hand.

Why didn't my hand go through her, just like every time in the last 300 years?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack's POV

I smelled the chili from outside of the Pole and knew that Tooth did not help him.

Because there was a strong burning scent flowing from inside the Pole to the outside.

I flew in and saw Tooth flying around and around the pole, _super fast._

"Hey, Tooth what happened? There's a burning smell coming from the kichten." I asked.

"Oh hello Jack, and about the burning smell, it's the chili.." She answered stopping the flying she was doing.

"I guessed, seems that I'm right.. But why? Didn't you help him?" I wondered.

"Oh I did help him, but I just had to go back to the tooth palace, there was an emergency. So, I went back and came back in 30min. Then I heard a huge bang from the kitchen and by time I rushed to the kichten, I already saw North on the ground holding his foot, he told me that the pot fell on his foot." She answered.

Eh?! What about the chili ! **( That isn't what you are supposed to be worried about Jack...) **

"So how's North doing?" I asked, remembering about North.

"Well he is in his room sleeping, I think he will feel better after a goodnights sleep." Tooth answered.

Then why was she flying around the Pole like that?

"Why are you flying around like that then, Tooth? " I asked.

"Ah, it's because of the injury Baby tooth had..." She answered and got all nervous again and flew around the Pole.

"Wait what injury?" I asked

Then suddenlly I felt a nauseous wave came crashing over me, I doubled over.

"Ugh..." I moaned, what's happening to me ?

Tooth noticed me sitting down because of the nauseous wave attack, "Huh? What's wrong Jack, you okay?"

"I'm al- AHHHHHHH!" I felt a burning sensation in my stomach, it felt like a fire covered dagger was ripping my insides to shreads..

" Jack?! Jack, what happened to you!? JACK, don't you dare close your eyes,** look at ME**!" Tooth screamed while craddling my head which had a massive headache, I can't keep my eyes open anymore...

The dark was swallowing my vision, I felt like a hole opened under me, and I fell right through it, with the dark embracing me as I fell down...


End file.
